


Korra's Problem

by Terra245



Series: Korra's Problem. [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bondage, DomAsami, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Mostly Smut, SubKorra, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra245/pseuds/Terra245
Summary: Korra has a problem. She just doesn't seem to know what exactly it is.(Korrasami fic. Set roughly 3 years after cannon. Korra begin's falling further and further into submission to Asami. The story is Loving and consensual, mostly, with a heavy lean towards smut. I try to also keep it lighthearted as much as possible because I do so love these two dorks. This isn't the most story driven narrative but theirs at least a bare bones sort of overarching plot.)As of 1-8-21 I'm considering this story officially on hold. (Big shock to the 0 people watching over this story) but I've been working on another story that is already several times the length of this story and I'm putting a lot more work into it then I did with this story. I hope to post it soon and if you happened to like my writing I hope to have something new for you to enjoy soon.Here's hoping your all happy and hoping to have something for you all soon.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Korrasami
Series: Korra's Problem. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841143
Comments: 16
Kudos: 139





	1. Korra's problem

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever attempt at showing others my writing and im a bit of a delicate snowflake. Gimme a chance. I have no editor or Beta and im posting this with only spell check as my guide. Good luck! Hope you like it!

Korra had a problem.

:“A-ahhnn~...o-oh god…...A-asami~~!”

A mind numbingly pleasurable and unbelievably sexy problem. But a problem nonetheless.  
Korra writhed on the bed, unable to keep herself from moving and crying out as she was overwhelmed with pleasure. She was on a bed, voice muffled because her face was pressed into a pillow, her hands splayed out to her sides and her ass in the air, her knees on the soft bed. She felt another intense spike of pleasure and cried out, lifting her head to try and look behind her at the woman kneeling beside her.  
Korra barely lifted her head before a strong but delicate hand slapped down onto her head and pushed her face down into the pillow harshly, making it harder to breath as she panted and moaned. She felt the sharp nails of the hand on her head scratch against her scalp and the sensation made her whimper in need.

The woman beside her was Asami, the most beautiful woman that Korra has ever seen in her life, her girlfriend, her lover, and her problem. And the things that she was doing to Korra right now had the avatar bucking and writhing on the bed. Both women were naked, but while Korra was pressed face down and ass up into the bed, Asami knelt beside her confidently, with one hand pushing Korra’s face down into the pillow while the other….

“AAaaaahhnnn~~ A-Asami please~!”

...The other hand was playing with Korra’s dripping pussy. Her fingers buried inside Korra and pressing, pulling, twisting, scratching every fold and nub within the water tribe girl, and causing Korra to make such sounds that she was sure she would blush scarlet later when Asami teased her about them. Korra had been making such sounds for a while now and she could tell by the chuckle of the girl above her that Asami was about ready to let the game end.

“Uhuhuh~ Please what?” Asami asked with feigned innocence.

“P-pleeeEeEEEEEEE~ Ooohh! Ooohh~”

Korra broke off into a lust filled moan as her eyes started to cross. Asami had started to do that thing with her thumb that always broke Korra, lightly brushing her stumb around Korra’s clit before pushing hard on it like it was a button.  
Oh yeah, Asami was ready for the game to end.  
Asami leaned down and nibbled on Korra’s ear before whispering into it.

“MMMmm~ You know what I want, little avatar. You know what you need to do...to get….your…..reward~” 

Korra whimpered again as each word was punctuated with press against her clit. The pressure was almost painfully hard and rough but Korra was starting to become quite used, and even looking forward, to the harsh stimulation.  
Korra tried to resist, to save some of her dignity, to not give into the pleasure, but she had been her before, dozens, maybe hundreds of times now and she knew as her brain started to go white, and her vision started to blur, and her tongue started to loll out of her mouth that she was going to give in like every time before.  
The pleasure was to much, she wanted it, needed it.  
And Asami knew how to give it to her.

“AaaAAaAAaaahhhh~~ p-please! Please let me cum~! L-let your little aAAaaAavatar cUuuUuum pleeeaaase~! ASAAAAAAMIII~~!!”

Korra exploded in pleasure as Asami finally let her cum. First, strength entered the fingers that were inside Korra, driving her to a deep burning orgasm that had her whole body locked tense as her muscles tried to rip themselves apart. Asami kept her like that for several seconds as grunts and moans escaped from Korra’s tense jaw. But Asami wasnt done with the avatar yet and as she started to come down from her orgasm Asami sharply pushed her thumb against Korra’s clit and started to rapidly twist and flick.  
Immediately Korra was thrust back into an orgasm before the previous one had even finished, this one different, this one turned her limbs to a twitching liquid mess as her body started to shut down, her face was still pushed into a pillow but it felt like she was watching a firework display as her entire body started to spasm and violently shake.

A wet splashing sound could be heard from behind Korra accompanied by Asami’s laughs and Korra felt even more mortified as she lost control of her body. Asami would be insufferable, she loved it when she could push Korra so far over the edge that she couldn't even control her basic body functions, but it wasn't like Korra could stop it, Korra couldn't do anything in fact except lay there and experience enough pleasure to have her crying out Asami’s name like a prayer.

Soon, Korra’s spasming turned to trembling as her body started to calm down and Korra slumped boneless and powerless into the bed. She felt the hand that was still pressing her face down grab her hair firmly and lift her head up, she was too exhausted to even try to resist as Asami lifted her face off the pillow and then leaned in to give her a soft kiss on her cheek.

“Mmmmm~ Theres my good girl~”

Korra felt warmth spread inside her, taking pride from the words even as she felt the shame from the condescension. She felt the hand release her head and Asami shift beside her, moving down Korra’s body. Korra felt the sharp nails of Asami trail along her spine, from neck to ass before the hand gripped her hip, soon joined by the other hand.  
Korra knew what was coming next and tried to protest but was too weak to move and her mouth wasnt working right and even if she did say anything Asami would probably just laugh at her anyways…

CHOMP!

Asami bent down and sunk her teeth into the avatars firm butt cheek, biting down hard enough to leave teeth marks but just shy of drawing blood.

“U-uuuhnnn~.............”

Korra let out a low moan of pleasure at the sensation, her body shuddering with aftershock. The “Victory Marks” that Asami liked to leave on her body after Asami turned her into a quivering mess of pleasure used to be something that Korra tolerated, they were painful and degrading and kinda embarrassing if left in obvious places, but now, now she had to bite her lip to keep from crying in pleasure as she felt Asami’s teeth clamp around her skin. Asami loved to leave her mark on Korra. Proof, she says, of how much pleasure she gives the avatar.  
It took a few days for each mark to fade and even now there were several marks in various places of Korra’s body.

Finally Asami raised herself up and inspected her work, clear teeth marks on the pristine caramel skin of Korra’s ass. The avatar in question lying limp on the bed, face down and trembling as waves of aftershock ran through her body. She smirked with pleasure and pride before hopping off the bed and grabbing one of her oversized shirts and throwing it over her naked body.

“Mmmm~ Good job as always Korra. Now, i've got some work to do in the office so get cleaned up and come join me after you replace the sheets. Oh! And your welcome.”

Asami walked out of the room, but not before slapping Korra hard on the ass on her way out. Korra had to bite her lip again to keep from crying out, whether in pain or pleasure she didn't even know.  
Korra lay there for several minutes as she relearned how to use her body and to breath and to think even.  
Yeah, so Korra had a problem.

Korra and Asami, or Korrasami as Bolin and Opal had taken to affectionately calling them, had been together for a little over three years now. Three blissful, magnificent, wonderful, perfect years. Three years in which the world has mostly been at peace and the avatar wasnt needed most of the time. Even with the spirit portal and the ever increasing number of spirits in Republic city the avatar wasnt really needed, not with the nearby airbenders and all the new tolerance and integration plans that Zhu li, now President, had put into place.

Korra sluggishly got up from the bed, her legs still shaky as she started to gather up the sheets from the ruffled bed as she continued trying to sort though her thoughts.

What this meant was that Korra had 3 years of bliss to love and be loved by her girlfriend Asami who, unlike the avatar, was anything but free now that she was basically in charge of city planning and infrastructure on top of still running Future industries.  
Theyre relationship, like most relationships wasnt perfect, but it was the closest thing to it that Korra had ever thought possible and she loved every day of it. But lately, lately there has been a subtle change. Korra didn't know when it started exactly, she only realised that one day she looked in the mirror and she saw herself covered in bite marks, saw herself covered in “Victory Marks” all over her fit body. This made her think, about Asami, theyre relationship and sex, about how when they made love Asami was always in charge, always on top, always in control. It was always Asami pinning, or even tying, her down and making her lose all control of herself with pleasure. Even when it was Asami getting off it was still always her using Korra almost like a toy, sitting on Korra’s face usually.  
This made Korra wonder about other aspects of their life and just how much Asami was in control of everything, from where they went to when they hung out with friends, even going so far as to decide what they ate even. Then again Asami was a master of controlling things around her, thats how she managed to build a city while also running one of the biggest companies in the world and still made time to melt her girlfriends brain with orgasmic pleasure on a regular basis.

Korra placed the old sheets in the hamper and began to spread the new clean sheets over the bed trying to remember how to get the sheet to lay flat, she always made it lopsided somehow.

Asami being in charge of stuff wasnt all together bad, Korra thought. It WAS her house so she should have more say in what went on within it, and Asami’s schedule was so much more hectic than hers these days so planning around her schedule was just easier when all was said and done. It just felt like Asami wasn't asking her before making or changing plans or decisions some times, but then again that's only to be expected, the few times Korra was in charge of things early in they're dating days they all ended in complete disaster. Reservation at the wrong restaurants or wrong days, walks through the park….during a rainstorm, not accounting for rush hour traffic, forgetting tickets at home.  
Korra knew she was simply not the, In charge, kind of gal. She was more of an act and react, take action! sorta person. Or so she told herself anyways.  
So it was only natural that Asami would do what she does best, take charge and set things right.  
Then why was Korra even complaining?

Korra ran her hands wildly through her already ruffled hair and huffed out a frustrated sigh as her thoughts left her confused. She was bugged about something but she just didnt know what! She wasnt made to do this kind of thinking! Asami was the smart one.  
Ah! That's what she would do then! Asami would probably be able to figure out what Korra was struggling with her thoughts to understand.

Korra grabbed a pair of underwear and slipped them on, boyshorts and a tight sports top and slipped them on before leaving the room behind with a lopsided sheeted bed. She padded down the hall on bare feet towards Asami’s office but stopped short as she realized that Asami would probably be thirsty. Making a detour to the kitchen to make a pot of tea for them she spent the time trying to think of how to say what she wanted to say, not getting further then how to say hi to Asami before she found herself standing before the office door with tea in hand. With a sigh she pushed the door open and walked in, guess she’d just have to wing it.

Asami’s office was the biggest room in the house aside from their bedroom, with bookcases lining the two side walls and the wall behind the desk being mostly one big window. In the center of the room were a few comfy chairs centered around a low table for personal guests and such, but the true eye catcher was the massive dark wood desk that took up a fair portion of the far side of the room. And leaning back in a plush chair, talking on the phone, sat the woman who set Korra’s heart on fire.

Korra immediately knew she was in trouble when she saw Asami sitting there in nothing but a loose button up shirt that had most buttons still undone. Her heart hammered in her chest and her jaw dropped as she looked at the love of her life just sitting there at her desk, phone in one hand pressed to her ear, the other hand jotting down notes on a paper or maybe working on a sketch. Asami’s lower half was hidden by the desk but her top half was on full display as she leaned back in her chair. Asami’s shirt had most of the top few buttons undone and her pale pristine skin was on display showing some tantalizing amount of chest but it was Asami’s face that had Korra standing stunned there. No matter how many times Korra see’s that face it hits her like a hammer to the brain every time, those crimson painted lips that moved as she talked with whoever she was on the phone with and that long raven hair that was tousled from theyre sexy fun from before and those eyes….those green piercing eyes that just looked up from their notes to pin Korra’s heart to her spine.

Korra’s breath caught in her throat as she watched Asami look her up and down, her mouth querking into a grin as she did so. The looks felt like physical caresses against Korra’s skin and her body reacted as it always did around Asami, by getting wet and getting hard. Specifically her nipples that she could already feel poking hard against her tight, and now annoyingly thin, sports top. She could only hope that Asami was too distracted to notice.  
Korra walked over to the desk hyper aware that Asami’s eyes never left Korra’s body, gods she loved it when Asami looked at her like that. Like she was trying to decide what to devour first.  
A shiver ran down Korra’s spine at that thought as she stepped around the desk and placed the tea down besides Asami. She was suddenly nervous and didnt want to interrupt Asami’s phone call, it was probably more important.  
Asami was still just looking at her and grinning while she talked on the phone, Korra thought that maybe she could just come back later, when Asami wasnt busy, to talk to her and was about to turn to leave when one delicate but strong hand reached up and clamped onto one of Korra’s painfully hard nipples.

“HAAa~......Nnnnn~”

Korra couldn't bite back her gasp or moan in time as her body trembled under Asami’s touch. She bit her lip to stop her moaning and looked down at Asami sitting there smirking, only to watch in surprise as Asami casually turned back to her desk and continued talking on the phone, looking down at her papers,, all while pinching, twisting, and flicking Korra’s nipple’s.

“.....Ahnnn~.........nnnnn………….s-sami……….Ku~.............”

Korra lost track of time, she could have been standing there for seconds, minutes, or hours for all she knew as her mind was completely focused on what those fingers were doing to her traitorous nipples. Some part of her knew that she could just walk away and come back later, or even slap the hand away if she wanted to, but another part, a much bigger part, just loved everything that Asami was doing to her body right now.  
After some time she heard Asami give some excuse to end the call and watched as she hung up the phone before turning back to Korra.

“Sooo~ You look like you have something on your mind.”

Asami teased, all while continuing to play with Korra’s nipple and while staring straight into her eyes. Asami slid her chair back and uncrossed her legs, korra’s eyes followed Asami’s leg as it uncrossed, she always loved Asami’s legs. So long and smooth and delicate yet strong and fit at the same time.  
A harsh twist of her nipple brought Korra’s attention back to Asami’s face where she wore a knowing smile before patting her thing and pulling Korra into a sitting position on top of her. Korra’s ass on Asami’s thigh, her back to Asami’s breasts and her head leaning back to rest on Asami’s shoulder.  
Asami’s hands began to roam over Korra’s body before one hand found itself latched to a nipple and the other began rubbing delicate soft circles over the quickly dampening cloth over Korra’s crotch. Her finger trailed over the thin cloth covering Korra's crotch and it was already wet, wet enough that the cloth clung to her and left nothing to the imagination as to how aroused she was as evident by the little nub of nerves quivering and twitching under Asami’s touch. Asami leans in and after licking a long line over Korra’s ear whispers to her...

“So...what has my good girl coming into my office to bug me while I'm working?”

Korra can barely see straight as she twitches and moans under Asami’s delicate touch, like she was a finely tuned instrument and Asami the master performer. Korra tried to talk, to remember why she was here in the first place, and she sort of did. But all she managed to do between gasps and moans and calls of pleasure was to babble out half thoughts and pointless rambling about Asami’s control of everything.  
The twists and tweaks to her nipples suddenly become a little more intense.

“....So let me get this straight….I build us a house to live in….I bend over backwards to make sure you have everything you could ever want….I never ask for any avatar related help or aid……..I regularly provide you with mindblowing sex….I give you my love and my heart and my soul…..asking nothing of you in return……………...and you come to me because your unhappy and want to be in charge?”

As she talks; Asami’s hands twist and twerk Korra’s nipples, the hand on her crotch flicks and pokes harshly at her stiff nub and….yeah, when she puts it like that Korra feels like a right bitch about it.

“Aaa~ I-I uuhhh…….nNNnnn~...........I-I mean………”

“Sigh*…..Tell me, are you unhappy, or do you just think you SHOULD be unhappy? Does this feel good?”

Asami then begins to run slow but hard circles around Korra’s clit.

“AAAhahhh~ O-oh god yes! UUuhhnnn~ A-asami~!”

“Does it feel better then when you touch yourself?”

Circles now in the other direction.

“OOoOOoooo~ Yes yes yes~ S-So much betterrrrr~~~”

“And who. Gives. You. That. Pleasure?”

FLICK FLICK FLICK FLICK FLICK

“AAAAAaaAAAaAGgGHHHHHhHHHhh~ Y-You You Asami! O-h gods yes~ please please pleaeeaeaaaaase~”

“And why do I get to give you this pleasure?”

Asami suddenly stops moving her hands, only lightly pinching Korra’s clit between her fingers but not applying pressure.

“Hahh~ Hahh~ Hahh~ B-Because….nnnnn~ Because your in control…….”

“Exactly….I know you've had to fight your whole life trying to keep people from controlling you because of who, and what, you are so you're constantly wary of being controlled and used, But you dont have to fight with me. I don't care that you're the avatar, I never have, I only care that you are Korra, My Korra, I only care that the woman I love with all my heart and soul is happy, healthy, and sated in every way possible.”

Korra had never felt like such a piece of shit before when so close to orgasm. Asami was right, she only wanted what was best for Korra, and Korra’s past hang ups were getting in the way of their relationship. Because the truth was, Korra did like Asami being in charge, sure she could be a little degrading sometimes but honestly even that was a little fun sometimes, and if Korra was in charge she would probably just mess it up like usual. And here she was, ruining the mood and bothering Asami for some stupid reason that was all in Korra’s head. Asami would never hurt her, use her. Asami loved her. And she loved Asami more than anything in the world.

“...hahh~......I'm sorry…...Your right…...I let my past screw with me. Aahhhgg!! im so stupid! What would I do without you Asami.”

Korra tried to turn around to kiss Asami but a sharp pinch to her still hard clit stopped her mid turn and made her throw her head back with a long and low moan.

“Ah! ah! Ah! Not just yet~ Apology accepted, buuuuut~ I feel like you've been very mean and unfair to me~”  
Asami pouted in an over exaggerated voice.  
“I think you need to make it up to me….Don't you…..?”

Asami whispered that last bit as she spread her legs and tugged downward on Korra’s clit, forcing her to slide down to the floor between Asami’s sculpted legs.  
The hand on her clit slid up Korra’s body as she slumped limply to the ground, long delicate fingers trailing up her tight stomach and pert breasts until it rested on her head and slowly forced Korra to turn around to face Asami, now crouched on the ground.  
She opened her mouth to ask Asami what she wanted but was stopped when Asami lifted her foot and put crimson painted toes to Korra's head and started to push, push her back, under Asami’s desk.  
The shock of pleasure that suffused Korra's body was like nothing she had felt before, her cheeks flamed red at the embarrassment and her already hard nipples nearly vibrated with arousal.  
Korra could have resisted, could have said no, could have fought it, but she looked up at Asami, into those sharp green eyes looking down at her and at Asami’s wicked grin.  
Their eyes met and something clicked in Korra’s mind. She saw the anticipatory look in Asami’s eyes, the hunger, the lust in them as she looked down at Korra below her foot. Both of them knew that Asami was pushing this to a whole new level, and they both knew that Korra could stop it if she wanted too.  
And now they both knew that Korra didn't want it to stop.

Korra let herself be pushed back under Asami’s desk, it was a massive desk so there was plenty of room for her, all the while looking at Asami’s face as it broke into the most beautiful smile Korra had ever seen,, with eyes filled with lust and love and checks reddening in arousal Asami looked down at Korra until she disappeared under her desk.  
Once Korra was under the desk Asami slid her chair forward closing Korra in and then spread her legs wide.  
Korra gulped and licked her lips as she watched Asami’s pale and perfect thighs spread revealing her clearly glistening crotch, drips of fem juice trailed from her pussy to pool on the chair beneath her ass. Wasting no time Korra leaned forward to taste this most delicious of treats before her.  
Only to have a firm finger press to her forehead, stopping her a mere inch away from the prize.

“Ah ah ah~ Not yet…………..Ask permission.”

“.....A-Asami………….”

Korra looked up and saw Asami staring down at her with the most wicked of grins on her face, naked lust clear in her gaze like she was the one about to devour Korra instead. A strong shudder ran through Korra’s body, making her bite her lip to keep from moaning. Being talked down to like this, being made to ask permission to lick her lover's pussy, being shoved under the desk like some dirty little secret, being made to obey.

Ohhh~ god.

Korra reached a hand down to her now drooling slit. Her tight boyshorts now soaked and dripping, she caressed a finger over her slit, reaching her clit, her clit that was harder than ever before and twitching with need and arousal.  
Yeah. This just flat fucking DID IT for Korra.  
Korra looked up at Asami again and saw the knowing look, the look that said she knew just how much this was working for Korra, the look that said she was just waiting for the inevitable.

“Please~......Asami~ Please let your good girl lick your pussy~”

Korra's cheeks flamed red in embarrassment; she had never felt so mortified, or so turned on before, and as she was looking up at Asami she could tell that she also felt the same way.

“Hahhhh~......You may.”

Asami spoke in a low husky voice, as if she herself was close to orgasm just from Korra submitting so completely to her. She removed her finger from Korra's forehead and slid it up until her entire hand was grasping Korra’s hair, grasping and pulling her that last inch until Korra’s face was buried in Asami’s wet pussy.

Korra didn't need any more prompting before getting to work, she loved the Asami’s taste, salty but clean. Asami always loved making Korra scream and writhe until she was a boneless pathetic mess on whatever surface she took Korra on, she truly loved giving Korra pleasure. Which means that sometimes Asami neglected to take care of her own needs, which made the times when Korra was able to pleasure the love of her life important enough that she put everything she had into it, and with how hot and needy Korra was already she couldn't even imagine taking it slow or holding back. And apparently Asami was just fine with that as she threw her head back in a long lusty moan.

“OOooooo~ NNnnnn~ Korra! Hahh!.............Oh fuck~!”

Korra savored the taste and feel of Asami’s folds, mapping each and every nook and cranny of Asami’s depths, she may not have Asami’s skill or delicate touch but Korra had determination and force and she was determined to bring as much pleasure to Asami as she had given to Korra, to show Asami just how much she loved her. Korra pushed herself harder against Asami as the hands in her hair started to clench and shake, pressing her nose to Asami’s clit and rubbing back and forth as her tongue ravaged and rampaged inside of her lover.

“OOoohhhffffuuuck~ Korra~! Ahahah~ OOOOOooh~ That's it~! Keep going! Dont you fucking stop! KorraaAAAAaaaa~~!!”

Korra felt Asami buck and writhe and felt those beautiful thighs clamp against her head and the fingers in her hair pull and twist. Korra didn't stop though, she kept licking and sucking and rubbing as her girlfriend danced in her chair above her. Pride and warmth flooded through Korra at being able to make the woman she loved more than life itself feel like this.  
Eventually Asami began to tap Korra’s head and pull her away from her crotch, Korra obediently backed off and sat back on her heels as Asami slid her chair back a little so she could look at Korra. Asami looked down at Korra with slightly bleary eyes but then an expression came over her face, one of mirth and affection and amusement all wrapped up in a single look, as she looked at Korra.

“Now…..Nnn…..What do we say when someone gives you a present?”

Korra sat there still slightly stunned and lost in her own world of lust and hunger when she looked up at Asami as she asked her question. Korra’s eyes were glassy and dazed, her hair was disheveled and sticking up all over the place but that was nothing compared to the mess that was her mouth and chin, glistening with Asami’s wetness and dripping onto her thin top, her face was covered in fem juice as she sat there staring confusedly up at Asami as if she wasn't even sure where she was all of a sudden. It was all Asami could do to not laugh.  
Korra finally caught up to what was going on and what Asami had asked her and her slowly reawakening brain realized what Asami wanted, causing the fiery blush to return to Korra’s face. She looked away in embarrassment for a few seconds, wondering if she was going to go through with it, wondering how far she would go for this woman.  
Korra looked up and was again stunned by the beauty and magnificence of the woman above her, sitting in nothing but a loose button up shirt, thighs drenched with juices, hard nipples poking against the fabric of her shirt, scarlet lips cocked into a knowing grin, raven hair messy but still the most elegant cascade of beautiful hair that Korra loved so much, and green eyes that pierced Korra’s heart like a dagger.  
She would do anything for this woman.

Yes, Korra had a problem. It just isn't the problem she thought she had.

“Thank you for letting me pleasure you Asami~”

Part 1 End.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. She agreed to what?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra begins to realize that she may be outmatched when it comes to Asami and that her wife might, MIGHT, be a bit of a sadistic genius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of an unknown length series. Im learning as I go on how to write properly. Bare with me, at least I re-looked through this chapter before posting it this time for obvious mistakes. <3

Part 2

“Down!”

“MMMMpphh~!”

“Up!”

“Hnnph! Hnnph! Hnnph!”

“Down!”

Korra dropped herself down again and felt the dildo slide into her, splitting her wet folds wide, her tight muscles trembling and clenching at the invading member. She whimpered and drool dripped out of her mouth and she thrashed her head around. Korra heard the clack of heels to her right and tried to look over to see Asami even though she knew she couldn't see anything past the blindfold.  
Korra couldn't even beg for release or mercy with the ball gag stuffed in her mouth. All she knew was that she was unbearably horny, she couldn't take it anymore! 

“Up!”

Asami’s strong and clear voice rang out again in the otherwise quiet room and Korra lifted herself up off the didlo until it only kissed against her drooling entrance and held herself there waiting for the command to drop again. It was taking too long!. She couldn't do this anymore! She needed to cum so badly!  
She dropped herself down in a hurry, trying to push herself over the edge, trying to find the release she desperately wanted.

*SNAP*

“MMMMMPPppphhhhh!”

The crack of something hard striking flesh rang out throughout the room and Korra felt a stinging pain on her ass. Again.

“Siiiigh* This is what I'm talking about Korra, you need to learn control.”

Korra heard Asami step in front of her and bend down, she knew what was coming but still jumped when she felt a now familiar painful clamp attach to her nipple, joining the other half dozen that had already been placed there and around her breasts, the clamps numbering the amount of times she had failed to obey or restrain herself. She couldn't even take them off and relieve the pressure due to her hands being locked behind her back with a pair of cuffs that Asami “Found”.  
Honestly, where Asami found all this stuff, or more likely made it, kept surprising Korra.   
Korra felt Asami’s fingers trail along her body as Asami slowly circled around her. Korra was kneeling on the ground, blindfolded, gagged, hands bound behind her back, wearing nothing else other than the clamps now adorning her breasts, a dildo situated firmly beneath her burning crotch, forced to listen while Asami talked.

“This is exactly what I was talking about Korra! You're too impatient, too hasty, you never take the time to slow down and enjoy it. That's why we’re here remember, why we agreed to put you through this, so you could learn.  
Now we have to start from the beginning, again!  
And this time, if you fail me, you wont like where I put the clamp as much.”

Korra jumped as she felt Asami bend down near her again but instead of moving to her pert breasts she felt something hard slap against her exposed clit. Her eyes bulged behind the blindfold at the thought of having one of these clamps attached to her sensitive clit, she MAY have kinda maybe liked these nipples clamps but even she probably wouldn't enjoy her clit getting clamped….probably.

“Mmmph! Mph! NNMM!”

“No, I didn't think you would. Hmhmhmh~  
Now lets begin again. Don't disappoint me like last time.  
Down!”

Korra slid down as her mind raced. The ‘Last time’ Asami mentioned, of course referring to a week or so ago, when they were having a good time one evening.   
Asami was teasing her relentlessly, and if she was honest it was one of the hottest nights they've had since the night she was forced under Asami’s desk last month, but Asami just kept teasing and teasing, not letting Korra reach climax like she usually would.

“Up!”

Korra grew impatient that night and in a moment of weakness she would come to regret she finger fucked herself right in front of Asami even after being told to stop.  
Asami was…….not happy.  
As in, pissed the fuck off, not happy.  
And when Asami gets pissed she only has two modes, break you into little pieces, and cold shoulder.

“Down!”

Korra wished Asami would have just kicked her ass, instead she subjected Korra to two of the worst days she’d had since they'd gotten married. Asami wouldn't talk to her, wouldn't even look at her!  
Eventually Korra broke down and all but begged for forgiveness and promised to do anything to make it up to her, the suspiciously pleased look on Asami’s face made Korra’s heart flutter. Immediately Asami disappeared into her workshop and started working on a few ‘projects’. Days passed and Korra actually thought she may have gotten away with it, or that Asami forgot, She should have known better. A few days later Asami told her the new toys were ready and to get to the playroom.

“Up!”

It took only a minute for Asami to explain what she wanted, ‘training’ for Korra to learn self control and restraint. She explained the gag, the blindfold, the handcuffs, and that Korra would just have to do exactly what she was told to do exactly when she was told to do it.  
Korra wasn't sure about the whole thing honestly, and tried to voice her own ideas.  
But only really managed to sputter and moan and babble as Asami just kept playing with her body while they were talking. Tweaking a nipple here, nibbling an ear there, whispering about “Training”.

“Down!”

Before she even knew it Korra was not only agreeing with whatever Asami was saying but she was almost begging her to do it without really knowing what she was asking for, just wanting whatever it was that made Asami touch her like that. And Korra could tell that Asami wanted this, the look she gave Korra while she stripped down and the way she bit her luscious lip when she put the ball gag in Korra’s mouth. Yeah, Asami wanted this bad.

“Up!”

So here she was, Oh, so, fucking, slowly, bouncing up and down on a dildo, on command. So slowly that she could never hope to get off to it, but still fast enough that she felt like she would melt into the floor boards any second now. 

“Down!”

“MMMMmmphh~...phhamii~~”

“Shhhh~ No talking Korra. Just listen and obey. Up!”

She lifted herself up again, feeling the smooth material slide out of her slowly, feeling her tight fold clench against the material, trying to keep it inside of her, and spasming in need as it slid out of her until the flared head parted her lips. The dildo head brushed against her clit as she trembled and she nearly lost it, nearly broke right there, but she didn't want Sami mad at her any more, she didn't want to disappoint the woman who was her whole world.  
Korra clenched down on the ball gag and focused on her breathing, almost as if she was meditating, feeling the pleasure but not letting it push her over the edge. Letting the pleasure build but not overwhelm her.

“Down!”

Oohhhhhfuuuuuck~

Korra again tried to focus, thinking only of Asami’s voice and not letting herself cum. She quickly fell into the rhythm of obeying the command and then clearing her mind. forcing herself to not cum, over and over, until it consumed her mind and she thought of nothing else. Blank and empty.

……..  
…..  
...

“Up!  
MMmmmm~ Very good Korra. Such a good girl~”

Korra snapped out of it, unsure of how long it had been since she had started this whole thing. Her thighs burned and her breasts had started to go numb so she thought it must have been quite a bit of time actually.  
Korra gasped around her gag as she felt Asami start to pull the clamps off her breasts and nipples, one at a time. The burning, tingling sensation she felt after each one was removed threw Korra’s head back into long moans.  
But she had done it, she had made it through the training. A sense of pride welled up in Korra at being able to make it through the whole thing, even if she messed up a bunch of times. She expected Asami to let her go now and maybe they could even finish what was started right here on the floor, Korra didn't care where she just knew that she would do anything for Asami to finish the job.

Which is why Korra was confused when she heard the clack clack clack of Asami’s high heels moving away from her to the other side of the room.

“...M-Mmhh?.....”

“..Oh? Ahaha~ No we aren't done just yet Korra. We still have a lot to do.  
Come!  
Crawl over here for me.”

Korra shivered at the command. She knew there was a couch over in that direction even if she couldn't see it or Asami right now but assumed she was sitting on it. Korra figured she’d already gone this far, crawling across the room while blindfolded, gagged, bound, and naked couldn't be that much worse. She tried to move forward, still on her knees, but between the floor being soaked with her own juices and her legs quivering from exertion, her knee slipped and she fell face first forward onto the floor.   
Without her hands to catch her; Korra slapped down right onto her abused breasts and let out a cry of pain and even a bit of arousal as her hard nipples were pushed into the floor.

“Tsk Tsk~ Come along Avatar~ Don't keep me waiting over here~”

Asami’s teasing words and voice never failed to get Korra riled up, always either stoking her competitive flame or melting her into a horny mess. This time it was both. Korra huffed out in frustration and need and began pushing herself along the floor using her thighs and knees. This of course had the result of dragging her nipples along the floor, and though she couldn't see it, also left a trail of horny wetness behind her as she crawled towards Asami.

“NNnnfuck~ Korra~. Crawl to me baby. Fucking crawl!”

Korra shivered again at Asami’s tone and words. She sounded like she was also right on the edge, Asami must have enjoyed the show almost as much as Korra did. This made Korra feel a bit of pride that warmed her, knowing that she could make Asami sound like that.

Korra soon enough reached the voice of her lover and her face pressed against a pair of dainty heeled feet, excitement and pride filled Korra at succeeding in her goal.

“That's it baby~ Come on up here, let me help.”

Korra felt Asami spread her legs and then a firm hand grabbed Korra’s hair and pulled her up softly, slowly. The sensation of having her hair pulled, or being lifted by her hair, did things to Korra’s body that she hoped, for her scalp's sake, Asami never found out about. But when she felt the hand in her hair give a sharp tug she couldn't stop the moan that escaped her, she knew she was screwed, especially when she heard Asami’s knowing laugh.  
Korra was pulled up only a little and she shimmied between Asami’s legs, nestling closer to her lover, and tucking her legs under her as Asami layed Korra’s head on her inner thigh facing towards Asami’s crotch.

Korra knew she had to be close to Asami’s precious spot, she wanted to taste it badly, maybe she would be made to pleasure Asami again before she could get her own reward? Korra would be more than happy with that, she thought.   
She could feel the heat, she could smell Asami’s sweet scent, she could hear…..She could hear it?  
And she could, she could hear a wet squelching sound from just a inch or two in front of her nose. She was confused and became even more so when she heard soft gasps and moans coming from Asami above her.

“Aaahhn~ That's it~ You've been such a good girl for me K-Korraaa~. Enjoy your break. NNNnnn~ Rest for now.

Korra suddenly understood. She was being propped up against Asami like a pillow or blanket or something, bound, blind, and mute, all while Asami Masturbated right in front of her. Inches in front of her face. Close enough to feel a splash of wetness land on her cheek.

“Hhhnnnnnnnnnn~~~”

Korra let out a high desperate whine as her body burned with need. She wanted to cum so badly, she wanted to be able to finger herself as well, and hearing Asami get herself off, touching her while she got herself off was almost unbearable to Korra in her current state. But more than any of that she wanted to be able to watch her wife writhe and spasm as she orgasmed.

“Ahn~! Ohfuck~ NNnn~ S-Settle down down there! Hahhh~ I t-told you to MNNNnn~ Rest damit!”

A light slap on Korra’s head followed by an increase in wet squelching sounds coming from Asami’s pussy was enough to almost drive Korra mad, she tried to lean forward, maybe Asami would let her nudge her nose or gag against her and help?  
A firm grasp and a sharp tug on her hair, putting her back where she was, was enough to tell Korra her attention was unwanted.

“OOooohh~ F-Fuck~ Korra~ Dont make me tell you again! R-Reest~ NNNnn~ B-Be a good girl for me~ Otherwise we start all o-over~!”

Korra obeyed, it may have been the hardest thing she’s had to do since she energy bent Kuvira’s spirit canon. Her body vibrated with need and suppressed energy as Asami bucked and moaned and twitched and writhed and any number of things Korra would give a limb to be able to see right now. At one point Asami’s heeled foot hooked around Korra’s shoulder and the sharp point of the heel dug into Korra’s back, again Korra almost lost it then and there, she herself was reduced to making little desperate whining sounds as she struggled now to move.

“OHFuuuck~ Korra~ Baby im cumming~ Oh fuck! Korra! Korra! C-CummiIIIIIiiiiiIiiing~~~~”

Wetness splashed against Korra’s face and Asami’s body bucked and writhed under her cheek. She had never felt anything or heard anything as amazing as her lover orgasming.  
It was several minutes later before Asami’s breathing calmed down and her aftershocks started to die away, all the while she stroked and petted Korra’s head as it rested against her inner thigh. Korra’s breathing never calmed though, her heart never slowed, she was still just as horny as ever, if not more so now. 

“MMMMMmmmyes~ That was good. Did you have fun Korra?”

Asami teased as she scratched her nails along Korra’s scalp. Korra could only weakly whimper and whine as her body basically vibrated.

“Aahaha~ Ok ok~ I get it. Don't worry, we’re half way done, now that your breaks over~”

……..H-Half….way?

Korra was stunned and barely registered as Asami stood up and grabbed onto Korra’s hair and began pulling her slowly back to the center of the room.  
Oh yeah, Asami totally found out about the hair pulling kink.  
Korra crawled along behind her on shaky knees as she was led back to what she assumed was the center of the room and the dildo was once again positioned beneath her drooling cunt.

You're joking right? Sami! You're joking right?!

“MMMmm!! MM! MMMPH!!!??”

“Glad to see you so excited to become better, more in control, you, my love. That's the enthusiasm I love to see. And remember, next time you fail, the clamps go somewhere you wont like……….At least not yet, ehehe~”

Ahhhhh! My wife is such a sadist, what did I agree too~!!!

“Down!”

“MMMMMMMpppphhhhh~~!”

“Oh don't be so dramatic! You'll be thanking me after this…..I guarantee it.”

……………………...  
……………...  
………..

“Hmmppph~ Hmmmppphh~ Hmmmpppph~”

Korra knelt there panting around her gag, her mind once again desperately trying to find her peaceful place of pleasure where she can keep herself from being overwhelmed, a place she found where she can just float atop an endless sea of pure blissful pleasure as it grows and grows but she never sinks into it, so she was surprised when she felt the gag in her mouth pulled free from between her lips and soft scarlet lips took their place with a deep kiss.  
Korra sunk into the kiss as she felt herself pulled forward and onto the ground.

“Such a good girl you are Korra~ I'm so proud of you!”

Korra's mind began to clear again as Asami talked and took off her bindings, giving her free access to her arms and eyes again. Korra let out a huff of relief as she realized that the hell was finally over, and then felt a swell of pride that she had actually managed to hang on, she really didn't think she was going to make it through that second half. She grinned at Asami and kissed her again, deeply and with feeling. Korra was so ready to finally be allowed to orgasm that she basically crawled on top of Asami…..and was surprised when Asami laughed and extricated herself from Korra’s grasp.

“As much as I would love to give you what will probably be your greatest orgasm ever, right here and now, we had to restart just a few too many times because of your lack of control~….”

Asami casually explained as she started to gather up her things, a growing tide of dread and terror welling up in the mighty avatar's heart.

“.....and I actually have such a busy day ahead of me, meetings and city planning that just can't wait…..”

Korra stared wide eyed as Asami straightened her clothes and walked over to the door, opening it before turning back to the still naked and dripping Korra. The grin on Asami’s face would haunt Korra’s dreams for weeks.

“....So, i'll be back late tonight, we can finish up then!”

And Asami walked out. Leaving a stunned and mind numbingly horny, supposedly all powerful, avatar, sitting on the floor in a puddle of her own need.  
The door suddenly opens again quickly and Asami pokes her head in.

“Oh! And I forgot to mention, but obviously you can't touch yourself or orgasm until I say you can. In fact, let's just make that a new standing rule from now on. Kay~ Love you Korra, cya tonight!”

And Asami walks out again, the door clacking shut behind her.  
Korra stares after her for several seconds before falling sideways onto the floor, putting her face in her hands and letting out a long, low, heartfelt moan of despair.

“Uuuuugggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~~~~~”

Part 2 End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the second chapter. Ill admit I didn't expect to get even the little amount of recognition that I did get for the first. Feels kind of good and fills me with the courage to keep writing. Im still nowhere near competent, but ill keep trying as long as I can.  
> So, one thing im finding trouble with is chapter length. Never know whats to long or too short or if I need to split up a chapter or double up on them. Sooooo I guess im just gonna wing it until I figure something out.  
> All in all I just hope you enjoy this bit of smut that ive made. I enjoyed writing it and I guess that's all that really matters in the end?  
> Oh, I at least re-read this chapter before posting it unlike the first chapter so hopefully I managed to fix most of the glaring issues. Not much I can do without an editor.


	3. You want me to wear what?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami thinks that Korra could put a little more work into her appearance when lounging around the house.

Korra was terrified.  
She wasn't always terrified, but she was at the moment.  
She wasn't a few minutes ago, a few minutes ago she was having a wonderful afternoon listening to the radio and slurping on some ice-cream. Relaxed and comfortable and enjoying the site of her sexy wife sitting across from her.  
That's when the terror started, when she looked up at Asami, admiring her body, her eyes creeping up her long pale legs to disappear beneath her short thin robe. Korra felt a familiar tug of arousal between her legs at the mere sight of this goddess.  
Then she reached Asami’s face and realized that Asami was also looking at her.   
And it wasn't the same look that Korra was giving to Asami. No, the look Asami was giving her was the kind of frowning look that she got when she was thinking very seriously about something, and that usually meant trouble for Korra.

Maybe she was wrong? Maybe Asami was just trying to remember the last time she let Korra cum? Yeah, maybe that was it! It had been a few days and Korra was really amped up and horny, as she usually was in the several weeks since Asami began controlling her orgasms, so maybe Asami wanted to reward her for being such a good g-

“Korra.”

Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck nope nope nope.

Nope, definitely not wanting to reward her, not with that tone, not with that frown, not when she said her name with that sweet “I love you so much so you're going to listen to me” tone. Korra started sweating bullets and determidly stared straight ahead even as her body tensed and locked up.

“........Y-Yes my dearest love, my beautiful turtle-duck, my radiant pri-”

“What do you see when you look at me?”

Korra was surprised and confused at the question but still she dutifully looked back at Asami and really looked at her. Instantly her heart started beating faster at the site of the most beautiful woman in the world. Asami sat there leaning back comfortably on the couch, wearing nothing but a thin red silky robe that hung loosely on her slim frame. Her legs were crossed at the thigh and one of her bare feet dangled in the air, her painted toe nails catching the light as Korra's eyes roamed upward along Asami’s long, smooth, leg. Her calf to her thigh, pale clear skin that made Korra gulp as she remembered what those legs felt like clenching her body. Asami’s robe was short and only covered to her upper thighs and Korra spent maybe a little too long trying to look too see if Asami was wearing anything under the robe.  
With a blush coloring her cheeks her eyes continued to roam over Asami’s body, her slim waist, the expanse of pristine skin between her breasts that was visible due to the robe gaping open in the front. Her long bare arms stretched out to her sides, resting along the back of the couch, ending in slim, delicate, dextrous fingers that Korra knew from experience could cause equal parts pleasure or pain at her whim.   
None of this was comparable to Asami’s face though, with crimson lips pinched together in almost a pout and emerald eyes that never left Korra and felt like they pierced her soul and all of this framed by waves of the most luscious raven hair Korra has ever known.

In a word, Asami was a Goddess.

Korra bit her lip as her breathing picked up again, she felt her nipples harden under her own shirt and became painfully aware of how long it's been since Asami let her cum. Maybe Asami just wanted to be praised for her beauty, it's been a few hours since Korra had told her how much she loved her after all….Korra cleared her throat and tried to answer her lover.

“I...ahem!....ah…….I, uh…….I see the most bea-”

“Now look at yourself.”

Asami cut Korra off mid compliment and now Korra was really confused. She looked down at herself…..  
And started to maybe get where this was going.  
She was wearing a pair of grey sweets that did little to flatter any part of her fit legs, and while they weren't….dirty...exactly….they definitely had some wear and tear to them that matched the holes in the fluffy socks she was wearing. Her shirt, if anything, was worse, it was an old Fire Ferrets shirt, technically it was Bolin’s Fire Ferret shirt and Korra had just ended up with it somehow a few years back but now it was one of her favorite sleep shirts, even with the several stains that covered it.

She looked up sheepishly at Asami, running a hand over the back of her neck as she tried to think of what to say. Asami didn't bother letting her though as she stood up from her seat and padded, on bare feet, across the room to stand behind Korra. Korra leaned back her head to try to look up at Asami but quickly found a hand tangled in her hair as Asami fisted a bundle of Korra's hair and held her head back against the couch.  
Instantly Korra's body was on fire, Asami pulling her hair was one of the quickest buttons Korra had to get her in the mood. Asami knew it, used it, and used it often. It made arguments…..tricky, and Korra often had to stay out of reach of the taller woman as her ability to make any kind of logical argument disappeared as soon as she felt Asami’s fingers curl in her hair.  
Much like what was happening to her now.  
Asami leaned down over Korra from behind the couch, her free hand sliding down the side of Korra’s body, causing the girl to shiver under the touch. Suddenly Asami grabbed the front of Korra's ragged shirt and lifted it up to bare her tight stomach.  
What was there was a set of taut abs that any athletic enthusiast would kill for. Korra’s caramel skin pulled tight over tense muscles, a slim but sturdy waist that showed just how much work Korra put into her body. Asami’s fingers traced the lines of Korra's muscles and even traced along that little V muscle she loved so much that trailed below the belt line of Korra’s pants.  
Korra shivered at the touch as her eyes fogged and blurred with lust, wishing that Asami’s hand would slip just…..a bit……..lower.

“How long do you spend in the gym each day?”

Korra was snapped out of it by Asami’s firm no nonsense voice and Korra was reminded that this wasn't likely to end in fun sexy time when her voice sounded like that.

“I..uh~.....M-Maybe 2 hours or so? Depends on the day and-”

“And you have this……..incredible….body to show for it.”

For the first time Asami’s voice wavered and Korra noticed that her fingers didn't stop roaming over Korra’s stomach. She watched as Asami bit her lip and her own eyes filled with clear lust and appreciation. Korra loved that she could affect Asami like this, it just flat out did it for her.

“U-Uhm…..t-than-”

“So why do you insist on hiding it from me? Why do you insist on not letting me take pleasure in the sight of all of your hard work?”

“...........I…….That's not!............Asami~.........”

“Are you ashamed of yourself?”

“W-what?! No! Of course im no-”

“Do you not want me to look at you?”

“No! No, of course not! I love it when you look at me like th-”

“And I….love…..Looking at this body, your muscular thighs, your tight stomach, and your ‘guns’ as you call them. So why do you insist on hiding yourself from me? Why do you punish me?”

“No! I'm not! I love you! I….I just…….Ah! I just don't have anything else to wear! I only have, like, three shirts, you know that! If I had something else to wear for you I would, I promise!”

A slow wicked grin spread across Asami’s face, at about the same time that a curl of dread started to spread in Korra's gut.

“You'd do that for me? You promise?”

“I…..I mean…Nnnn…..w-within rea-”

A sharp tug on Korra's hair stopped her short and she became painfully aware of the fingers tracing along her stomach slowly sliding downward.

“Youde really do that for me? Dress with me in mind? Let me even choose your clothing? Clothing that would let me admire all of your hard work and your….sexy...body?”

Korra knew there was something going on here, some red flag being thrown on the play that she should REALLY be paying attention too, but all she could think about was the hand in her hair and the hand sliding fingers along her beltline and about how maybe if she just made Asami really really happy she would slide those fingers down some more, or maybe just pull her hair harder.

“Hahh~ Y-Yes~ Yes!”

“Such a good girl~”

The mirth in Asami’s voice was unmistakable as she leaned in and planted a kiss right on Korra’s lips, Korra eagerly opened her mouth and moaned into Asami’s as their tongues intertwined. Korra whimpered as she felt herself tightening and a familiar warmth grow deep inside of her, a building pleasure that spoke to an impending burst of pleasure, but after a second of focusing that she had started to become quite familiar with recently, she slowed the tide of pleasure that had started to build within her, not stopping or even erasing the pleasure, no, just making it so that she wouldn't explode with the pleasure, just wrapping the pleasure in a tight ball inside her with all the rest of her need and lust until Asami let her release it.

Asami started to pull away, Korra whined and latched onto Asami’s lip with her teeth to try and keep her close but a sharp tug of Korra’s hair made her gasp and release Asami’s lip. Asami straightened up and began walking towards the hallways leading to their room, calling over her shoulder.

“Come on then~ We have work to do! Hurry up Korra~.”

Asami disappeared around the corner while Korra sat there gasping and trembling, her mind starting to slowly start working again. She stood on shaky legs and followed after her love, her mind starting to realize that she was just played, again. And her body shuddering at how much she was starting to love it when that happened.

Korra walked into their room to find Asami lounging on a small couch, draping herself across it like some kind of greek goddess. Korra bit her lip as she stared at the miles of exposed skin and supple curves over subtle musculature. She also belatedly noticed all the boxes and bags sitting on the bed that weren't there this morning, she eyed them with trepidation. Korra walked to the middle of the room, standing before Asami.

“Strip.”

A single word, a single command, spoken in a voice that brokered no complaint, spoken by a woman that knew it would be obeyed. Korra’s heart stuttered. This is what Asami had that Korra never would, that commanding presence, that ability to say with one word more than most could in a paragraph. A single word and it felt like Korra's body was on fire again.  
Both of them knew that Korra would obey any command spoken by Asami like that at this point. Korra knew the pleasure she could attain at obeying those commands. So she obeyed, willingly, eagerly, and stepped out of her clothes, throwing them into a pile in the corner of the room.

Korra stood nude in front of Asami and felt her lover's eyes roaming over her body as Korra’s were just a little while ago over Asami’s. Truthfully Korra did feel pretty proud of her body, she didn't spend all that time in the gym for nothing, her calves were defined, her thighs tight and thick with muscle, her abs, as mentioned taut and cut, she loved her biceps and how easy it was to pick up Asami and carry her around with them.  
Korra was proud that she was so fit and still managed to pull of a slim figure, muscle without bulk as she called it, she COULD work out until she was as wide and burly as Bolin but she just didn't want to, she wanted to be more like Asami if she was honest, the most beautiful woman Korra knew, smooth curves and the essence of beauty.  
And looking at Asami’s face as she looked Korra up and down made it all worth it. Lust, naked on Asami’s face, was all the proof that Korra needed to realize that she really should show off her body more for Asami.

“Your amazingly beautiful Korra.”

The words were like a hammer between the eyes. Asami had a way of teasing and poking and playing with Korra that they both have found that they love, but every once in a while all the joking would be put aside and Asami would say something like that.  
And it was more disarming than any game or play that they could ever do.  
Korra felt her heart swell and her love for this woman explode within her chest. If she wasn't sure before she was sure now that she would give anything and everything to this woman just to hear more words like that. Korra was suddenly eager to dress up in whatever Asami wanted her too as long as it would make Asami smile.

Which she quickly started to doubt when she opened the first package that Asami directed her too.

“T-this is…….ah……..a-are you serious Sami….?”

Korra stared wide eyed at the scraps of what looked like sheer cloth she pulled out of one of the bags, before looking over her shoulder at Asami, only to see the raven haired beauty looking at her biting her lip.

“Deadly serious. Now get dressed.”

Asami was clearly not going to be denied her show, Korra looked over at all the boxes and bags and had a sinking feeling that Asami was going to make her model each and every outfit by the end of the night. With a sigh Korra ducked behind a nearby vanity screen and slipped into the “clothing”.

Clothing turned out to be a bit of a stretch as she stepped out from behind the screen a few moments later. Lingerie may be a better term. Asami couldn't be serious about wanting her to wear something like this around the house could she?  
Looking at the way Asami’s eyes sparkled and devoured Korra’s body, she thought that maybe that was exactly what Asami wanted.  
At least it was comfortable.

Korra stood there blushing in something that wasn't too dissimilar to her usual underwear, tight boy shorts and a sports bra. Only these were a little different.   
For starters they were both a lot more thin then she was used to, and a lot more sheer. They were black and felt soft and comfortable to the touch but they did little to cover her as they clung to her body. The bottoms were tighter than she was used to and felt like they clung to her every indent and curve and fold, while the top was actually a lot less tight then the usual sports bra type tops she wore, the loose cloth and almost sheer material made it painfully obvious how hard Korra’s nipples were as the cloth tented around her nipples.  
Korra bit her lip and blushed as she realized how much she relied on her overly constricting or overly baggy clothing to hide just how aroused she usually was lately, but with this her slightly damp slit and hard nippels were obvious to see at a glance.

And Asami was definitely noticing the same thing as she leaned back more into her lounge chair and let out a shuddering breath at the sight of her fit lover standing there almost bare. One of Asami’s hands slid between the soft folds of her robe, just between her thighs, all the while her eyes never left Korra.  
Korra gulped audibly at the sight and her own dampness became a little more apparent.

“Very nice~...........Next!”

Still casually touching herself, Asami ordered Korra to move on to the next outfit.  
What followed was Korra trying on outfit after outfit, some ranging from comfy and cute, to sultry and exotic, to down right erotic and indecent. Korra found herself going from embarrassed and reluctant to excited and anticipatory over time as she watched Asami take such joy in watching Korra strut her body in front of her, Korra began gaging Asami’s reaction and trying to find out what she liked most and what movement or pose of Korra’s made Asami’s eyes sparkle the most. Korra quickly stopped worrying about how embarrassing some of these outfits were, or the fact that she would probably be wearing most of these around the house from now on, and instead only thought of how much this made Asami happy, about how some outfits made Asami’s fingers dance faster between her pale thighs.

Asami had to clearly bite back a moan when Korra came out wearing a particular exotic number, tight thigh high leggings in red that clung to Korra’s upper thigh, they encased her legs and feet but left her toes poking out, a ribbon belt that hung a sheer flimsy cloth just in front of her crotch, hiding nothing. A bikini top held by slim ribbons that covered just her nipples and wrapped up around her neck, leaving most of her caramel skin bare and exposed except for her arms that were covered in thin fingerless gloves that hugged her firm biceps. The outfit had the feel of some of those slave girl outfits Korra had seen in some of the books Opal had shown her over the years.  
And if Asami would continue to look at her like that, then Korra would wear this thing every freaking day.

Another clear winner was what Korra could only describe as a maid outfit, a trickle of unease and confusion wormed through Korra’s mind as she thought of what exactly Asami was going to try and get her to do and how far Korra was going to let herself be pushed with an outfit like this, but as soon as she saw herself in the mirror she figured that maybe she should just stop thinking and do whatever Asami wanted because even Korra could tell that there was something behind this outfit.  
She stood there in a pair of tall stiletto heels, something that would normally terrify her of breaking her ankle, over a pair of fishnet stockings that clung to her legs. There was no frilly skirt, instead there was just a white frilly cloth that covered her ass and crotch, barely, and doing nothing to hide the wetness that was by now freely flowing down the inside of Korra’s thighs. The top was a tight corset that tied in the front and didn't cover her breasts, instead the corset cupped and lifted her breasts as if offering them to whoever was in front of her, Korra watched as her nipples twitched in the open air. The outfit was completed with a little frilly white head piece atop her head and fluffy white sleeves that cinched around her wrist and elbows.

When she walked out from behind the screen she moved in slow timid steps so as to not trip in her absurd heels, she gripped the tiny white apron that was the only thing covering her dripping pussy and stopped in front of Asami. When she looked up at Asami Korra’s heart nearly exploded, Asami looked to be almost in pain in her arousal, her fingers making wet noises as they moved quickly between her legs under her robe.  
Korra stood there, mere feet in front of Asami, nearly vibrating with arousal, her nipples twitching, twitching, twitching as she watched her lover finger fuck herself, her thighs glistening with wetness drooling from her pussy.   
And Asami’s eyes take in every second of it.  
It had been days since Asami let Korra cum, she was almost crazy with arousal at this point. She had a moment to think of what she could do to maybe get Asami to give her release, another moment to think if she was willing to go that far, and another second to realize that of course she was. Anything for Asami.  
Korra slowly crossed one leg behind her, reached her hands down to her tiny apron, bowed her head, and did a picture perfect curtsy.

“How may I serve you, Mistress~”

Korra was shocked with how natural it felt, the bow, the curtsy, the words, they all flowed so easily from her. She was even more shocked to realize how much pleasure it gave her to do it.  
And was even more shocked when she looked back to Asami, only to see her staring wide eyed at Korra. Asami’s fingers weren't moving any more and she laid there stunned as if she had just been hit with a brick, Korra began to worry that she went to far and was about to apologize when Asami quickly stood up and reached out, grabbing Korra’s hair roughly, and yanking the avatar’s head down. Korra let out an ‘eep!’ of surprise as she was dragged by the hair towards the bed on the farside of the room and then roughly thrown onto it.

The roughness of it all, the savagery, left Korra gasping and shivering, her limbs felt weak and she was finding it hard to catch her breath as her heart hammered in her chest. She lay face down on the bed trembling as she came to the realization of just how much she loved being roughly manhandled, how much she really loved it.  
Suddenly Korra felt her head yanked sharply back, straining her neck, as Asami pulled her hair while leaning in to whisper in Korra’s ear.

“.....I honestly don't know….wether to reward you………...or punish you. Nnnn~. So I think im just going to fuck the shit out of you.”

“..hahhh~......A-Asami~~”

Korra felt like she was going to explode at just those words, the deep sultry whisper, somewhere between pain and rage and lust, just flat out did it for Korra. Korra couldn't keep the dopey grin from spreading across her face as she felt Asami push her face back down onto the bed, and then couldn't keep the moan off her lips as she felt Asami start to go to work on her.

Ohhh~ Oh god~ Guess we’ll get to the rest of the outfits later...  
M-Maybe taunting her wasn't such a good ideeEEEeEaAAAAAAAAAaaA~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 Here. Hope you like it, I had a lot of fun with this one because I like being able to write a kind of dopey Korra who starts to see these things coming but isnt able to stop them, even if she wanted to.
> 
> So, Im finding that trying to create an overarching story is a heck of a lot more complicated then I thought, the stories are there but connecting one scene to another is something I was not prepared to deal with. I did some things for chapter 4 and kind of felt like I got a little to serious with it, like I was going to make some intense story with it.  
> And after about a week of tearing my hair out I said "fudge that".   
> Anything after that is probably just going to be little one shot stories like I originally intended this whole thing to be.
> 
> Chapter 4 is either going to be a massive (By my standards) chapter or ill break it up into 2 someone shorter then usual chapters. Honestly not sure yet.
> 
> Either way, let me know how im doing and if theirs anything I really need to work on. Im kinda feeling like I need some constructive criticism at this point.  
> See ya next time.


	4. This isnt just a simple dinner date is it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami head out for a dinner date. Asami, the ever clever woman, has idea's on how to make it a more entertaining night for them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unlike the other chapters, this whole date night is being split into 2 separate chapters.

Korra stepped a heeled foot out of the satomobile, the sharp clack of her heel sounding on the pavement, before she let out an ‘eep!’ of surprise and quickly closed her legs.  
Damn short skirt!   
The damn thing slides up to her waist anytime she spreads her thighs more than a few inches!  
She tried again to get out of the vehicle, this time in the way that Asami had shown her. She managed to get herself out of the vehicle and quickly pulled the hem of her tight dress down as far as it would go. She looked around to see if anyone was looking, to see if anyone saw her just flash her panties to the entire street!  
Looks like she may have gotten lucky.

Korra pulled more at the hem of her dress, trying to get it to slide down some more and cover more of her thighs at the very least, but no deal, each tug threatened to pull the dress’ top down even more and her breasts were barely covered as it is.   
The sound of heels clacking on the pavement, getting closer, made her look up and her breath caught in her throat as Asami came around from the drivers side of her satomobile to stand in front of Korra.  
Asami gave Korra a knowing and teasing look, a look that said she knew exactly what Korra’s current problem was and how much fun she was going to have at Korra’s expense.

“Problem, dearest~?”

Korra pouted and grumbled under her breath about flimsy pieces of cloth and death traps masquerading as shoes as Asami started to laugh. Asami tried to hide it behind her delicate hand but was soon openly giggling at Korra’s face and pouting.

“You're so cute!”

“I am NOT cute! Badass? Maybe. But I don't DO cute!”

Asami smirked at Korra before sliding up beside her and taking her arm, then in a graceful movement, that Korra would never be able to match in heels like these, she turned both her and Korra to face a large glass window of the restaurant they had a reservation at tonight.  
Reflected in the glass were two drop dead gorgeous women.

As always, Korra’s eyes were immediately drawn to Asami’s body, her slim, fit, elegant, graceful, erotic body.  
But today there was even more of a reason to have her eyes drawn to Asami. They had a date tonight and Asami had dressed up. She wore an elegant, scarlet, halter top dress that hugged around her neck to synch in a big knot behind her neck, it flowed in waves down her front and ended in a soft and flowing skirt that came to just above her knees. The dress matched her bright lipstick and dangling jeweled earrings and really stood out against her long raven hair that dangled freely around her shoulders. Her wrists were adorned with jingling gold circlets and her feet were clad in close toed black stilettos that made her already impressive height even more pronounced.   
All in all, Asami was elegant, beautiful, and sexy as all hell and Korra was having a hard time not drooling as she looked at the reflection of her gorgeous lover.

All too soon the reality of their situation hit and Korra was forced to look at the woman standing next to the reflection of her wife.   
I.e. Herself.  
While Asami looked beautiful and elegant, Korra was pulling off a more…...slutty look. Korra had to admit she looked pretty good, but there was just so much of her too see.  
But this is what Asami chose for her to wear on their date, and Korra couldn't say no to Asami. Especially after a week of no orgasms leading up to tonight and Asami’s firm fingers playing with Korra’s nipples while she chose the outfits for tonight.

What this left Korra with was cold shoulders and cold thighs as she looked at her reflection in the glass. Her feet were clad in a pair of open toed stiletto sandals that strapped around her ankles, really locking her feet into the deathtraps. ‘To keep them from falling off’, Asami had said to her when she asked why they had to be tied on. Her long toned legs were bare all the way to the hem of her dress, a dress that just barely covered her ass and hide her panties but not much more, at least it covered them when she remembered to keep her legs closed, because if she so much as took to long of stride a step then the overly tight skirt slid right on up those last few inches to bunch around her waist and flash everyone her panties.  
A pair of silky blank panties that were thin, way more erotic and enticing then anything Korra was used to wearing, were all that kept her wetness from being visible to everyone.  
Her dress was a tight form fitting dress that hugged her form and left little to the imagination. The cloth clinging to her taut abs as she walked. Just as the hem was high on her thighs the top of the dress left her shoulders and arms bare and only hugged the bottom half of her breasts, her tugging on the bottom of the dress making the top dangerously close to uncovering her nipples.  
And of course with a dress like this a bra would only get in the way! Or so Asami says, even though Korra was sure there was some kind of bra that would probably work just fine with this dress, Asami had like 500 types of bras after all!

“....y-you sure this thing isn't too much? Or too little more like it….”

Korra grumbled for the tenth time since leaving the house to Asami.

“You look amazing, besides, no one is going to tell the avatar what too, or not too, wear. I'm sure after tonight there will even be a lot more dresses like that flying off the store shelves.”

Korra frowned as she tried to imagine more people in tiny little dresses like this, it didn't really do anything for her, until she thought of maybe seeing Asami in something like this…..Ok, maybe she could see the appeal.

“Come! We don't want to miss our reservation! I have such a fun night planned.”

That sounds…...ominous.

Asami tucked Korra’s arm into hers and began pulling the blushing girl towards the front door of the restaurant, taking it slow because she knew how unsteady Korra was on heels.

It didn't take them long to get seated, Asami simply said her name and they were led to a small table for two in a dimly lit corner of the restaurant interior. The restaurant was nice, definitely nicer than what Korra was used too. Even since they had become a thing Asami didn't come to places like this much, at least not with Korra, so Korra didn't get to come to places like this often. It was nice, but stuffy, and kind of crowded. The tables were nicely spaced apart but there were also a lot of patrons, or maybe it just felt like it as most of the eyes were following the two women as they were led through the tables to their corner.  
Korra was the Avatar, she was used to people looking at her, used to people staring and whispering when she walked by.  
This felt different, which became apparently obvious as she walked by a table and saw a man openly staring at her thighs.   
Korra felt anger build inside and was thinking about calling the little perv out when she felt Asami’s hand on her arm tighten and Asami lean in to whisper right into her ear, her lips brushing against Korra’s ear, causing her to shiver and her body to heat up.

“Let them look~ And while they all admire and lust after you…  
You’ll know that I’M the one that gets to taste you~”

Korra shivered as she felt a tongue brush against her ear before Asami backed off and was led to their table, and just like that the stares and eyes she felt on her as she walked through the joint took on a whole new meaning. Each look was like a caress from Asami, like she was teasing them, like she was saying that everywhere they looked; Asami could touch. She could picture it, Asami licking up Korra’s thighs while smirking and winking at others with that wicked naughty grin she sometimes gets, directing it at all those who look on in envy…..

“.....Ahem!…...Miss….?”

“Don't worry~ Just give her a second, she gets like that sometimes~”

Korra jumped on surprise as she realized that the waiter was waiting for her to take her seat, having finally reached their table. Asami was already seated and looking at her with that exact wicked smirk Korra was just thinking about and the effect it had on Korra was like a physical punch to her heart. 

“R-Right! Sorry!”

She quickly seated herself, being super careful not to flash the entire restaurant that seemed like they were watching her, as she did so. The waiter made his escape with a promise of bringing them water.   
The table was small, big enough for the two of them easily and whatever food they might order, but not much else. It was fancy with a long table cloth that draped all around it until it brushed the floor and there was a single flower in a crystal vase between the two women.   
Korra looked across the table and felt her heart swell at the beauty that was her lover, she really was blessed to be able to enjoy peaceful nights like this with Asami.

They fell into comfortable conversation, Asami talking about her business and what was going on with Future Industries lately. Korra, not having much to do as the Avatar lately, spent most of her time on air temple island when not at home with Asami, she helped with the airbenders from time to time but honestly spent most of her time gossiping with Opal and Kya, the later of which had moved to republic city to be closer to her new girlfriend, Lin. Korra updated Asami on the latest gossip that Opal specialized in and they laughed and fell into the ever comfortable presence of each other as the night went on.

Korra looked up as she was telling a story about Bolins mishaps in the bedroom when she stopped and felt her heart rate spike.  
That grin.  
Asami had that freaking grin on her face that said she was about to have some fun, usually at Korra’s expense.  
Korra knew a peaceful night out with her lover was too much to ask for.  
Yet even as she internally grumbled she couldn't stop her pussy from moistening and her nipples from ever so slightly hardening. Whenever Asami got that grin Korra usually got mind blowing, earth shattering, drooling my brain out from between my thighs, pleasure.  
And her body knew it and started to react accordingly.  
Korra gulped, looking around at the crowded restaurant, her heart hammering in her chest. Even Asami wouldn't want to do something in a public place like this.......Right?!

“A-Ahh….Asami…….u-uhm~”

Korra tried to talk, to distract Asami from whatever naughty thoughts were racing behind that beautiful face, but instead could only watch as Asami casually slid a delicate hand over and slowly pushed her cloth napkin off the side of the table nearest the wall and let it fall to the floor.

“...Pick it up Korra.”

Korra let out a shuddering breath at that command spoken in such a confident tone. Damn that tone. Korra had heard it a hundred times now, either during or just before they embraced in passion and now her body was conditioned to react to it just like that damn grin.

Korra looked up from where the cloth fell and met Asami’s eyes, she was looking at Korra with a confident grin as she waited. Korra didn't know what Asami had planned but Korra knew it was going to be trouble, whatever it was. But…..  
But.  
Korra slowly slid off her chair and got onto the ground between the wall and the table, her damn dress making it impossible to crouch as she was used to without sliding her dress around so she had to drop to her knees. She realized that she wasn't visible to any of the other patrons from down here as she found herself on the soft carpet beside the table.  
She looked up from the ground to see Asami still watching her with a mischievous grin on her face but otherwise doing nothing as Korra grabbed the cloth off the floor.  
Which is when she noticed that the tablecloth right next to her started to rise up off the ground and show the space underneath the table.

Korra looked up and noticed that Asami was pulling the tablecloth up while looking down at Korra. Her attention was quickly drawn to what was under the table though, long pale legs inches from Korra’s nose that rose up and up until….until the show of skin kept going well past where the dress was supposed to be, because Asami’s other hand had also been busy sliding her own dress up and bearing her smooth thighs to Korra.

Korra gulped as she kneeled there on the ground, transfixed by all the pale goodness that was her lovers' shapely legs right in front of her. She could almost taste them, as if Korra was running her tongue along Asami’s calves, up to the back of her knees where Korra KNEW Asami loved to be touched, she could almost taste it as if she was biting down on the soft flesh of Asami’s inner thighs.  
So caught up in her fantasies, Korra didn't even notice as one of Asami’s delicate feet poked out from under the table and hooked under Korra’s jaw, until she felt herself being pulled under the table. Asami couldn't be serious, right? She couldn't really intend for…...She didn't want…...here?!  
Korra knew she shouldn't, she was the Avatar, she was a symbol, she could fight this, she could resist this.  
But.  
Korra didn't want to resist, she didn't want to fight, and judging by how hard her nipples were and how obvious they were against her thin top, her body didn't want to fight either, it wanted to obey, so when that foot led her under the table she wasted no time before crawling on all fours under the table.

Under the table was snug, just enough room to fit her comfortably if she sat on her butt and tucked her legs in tight. She found herself nestled between Asami’s legs as she spread them under the table, giving Korra a clear view of her wet panties and already hard clit twitching against the black lace fabric.  
She watched in fascination as a manicured hand reached down under the table and slid her panties to the side showing off her wet slit to Korra, a heeled foot tapped Korra as a sort of ‘get on with it’ and Korra realized that she had been staring for several second.

Korra slid herself forward, nestling herself even more between her lover's thighs before licking Asami in one long slow stroke along her entire slit. A shuddering sigh and a slight tremble in Asami’s thighs was all the clue that Korra got about how good that felt to Asami. Emboldened, Korra dug right in, this was dinner after all.  
This whole situation felt surreal, here she was, under a table in a crowded restaurant licking her lovers pussy like her life depended on it. It didn't feel real, some part of it even felt wrong, some part of her wasn't sure she wasn't dreaming, but none of that compared to how damned good it felt!  
How did Asami do it? How did she keep pushing Korra into new and more depraved situations over and over and why did Korra love it so much, why did the fact that anyone could just look over and see Korra’s strappy heels poking out from the table excite her, why did the thought that someone might overhear the slurping noises Korra was loudly making make her nipples stiff and twitch in time with her heartbeat, and why, why did the thought of Asami simply lifting the other side of the tablecloth so that everyone in the restaurant could see exactly what Korra was doing make her have a mini orgasm, those don't count so Asami won't get mad, and drip her juices onto the soft carpet below her.   
Why was she like this, and more importantly, did she care?  
When Korra felt Asami reach down and dig her fingers into Korra’s hair and pull her harder onto her dripping cunt, Korra realized that no, no she didn't care.  
If being like this felt this good then she didn't need to know anything else but what Asami wanted her to do next.

Korra felt Asami’s pussy clench and then realized why a second later when she heard the familiar voice of their waiter talking from just the other side of the tablecloth. Both panic and arousal spiked inside Korra as she tried to pull back from Asami’s pussy, only to feel the fingers in her hair clench tighter and pull her down once more unto Asami’s dripping warmth.  
Korra hesitated for half a second before relenting, she started to suck on Asami’s hard cluster of nerves. Asami was always right in these situations, hell, in EVERY situation, Korra just needed to trust Asami and obey her.  
It just felt right like that.

Korra continued to work, falling into the familiar warm pleasurable trance she usually fell into when she was between her lovers legs, mapping out every nook and cranny of Asami’s depths, rechecking the taste of every corner, reacquainting herself with every one of Asami’s favorite spots. Korra barely listened to the conversation taking place above her, she barely listened as Asami explained that Korra had to step away for a second, or when Asami ordered food for both of them, or when Asami gasped out a quick dismissal to the waiter getting rid of him faster because suddenly a wave of wetness began to flood into Korra’s mouth and drip down her chin.

Korra felt Asami’s pussy tense and clench around her tongue and felt a squirt of juices splash lightly against her face and heard a soft bang on the table right above her head at the same time as a low whispered ‘Fuuuuuck~’ was heard as Asami orgasmed in the middle of the restaurant. Korra gasped and backed off, resting her head against one of Asami’s twitching thighs for a few seconds as she re-learned how to breathe.

It was only a minute or so before Korra noticed the tablecloth that was originally lifted to let her under the table was lifted again. Korra slowly crawled out from under the table and tried, as nonchalantly as possible, to climb back into her seat. She thought she might have managed it and with a blush on her face finally looked up to meet Asamis’s eyes as she reached out to hand back the cloth napkin that started this whole mess back to Asami.  
Asami looked red in the face and like she was a little out of breath, but otherwise perfect and beautiful as always, it was only when their eyes met that Asami broke out in a grin and had to suppress a giggle.

“Ehehehe~ M-Maybe you should use that~ ahahah~”

Korra looked on in confusion, first at Asami, then at the napkin that she was holding out for Asami to take, then back at Asami laughing at her, then at the drips of her lovers wet orgasm that dripped off her chin and is currently staining the tablecloth below her.  
Korra blushed crimson before bringing the cloth to her face, covering it as if the napkin was a bandana, which of course made Asami bust out in even more laughter! Drawing the stares of several nearby patrons.

“A-Ahahaha~ O-Oh your face~! Eehehe~ MMmmm~ hahhh~......Honestly…..That's a good look for you~ Always is~.”

“T-This isn't funny Asami! What do I do!? What if the waiter comes back!”

Asami giggled some more, quieter this time, but no less amused as she looked at Korra, and much to Korra’s terror Asami’s face spread into that grin again.

Oh fuck me~

Asami reached over into her purse and brought out a little black box, almost like a glasses case but thicker.

“Well, I guess you just need to head to the bathroom and get cleaned up then~”

Korra looked at Asami, then at the box in trepidation, then back at Asami…..waiting for it.

“Ohhh~ And while you're there~....”

Fucking there it is!!!

“.....take off your obviously soaked and worthless panties, bring them to me.....and put these in~”

Asami slid over the box as she talked, as she gave her command, as Korra shivered at that tone.

Korra looked at the box, back to her lover again. Sighed. And took the box before quickly getting up, careful not to flash the other patrons, and rushed to the bathroom before anyone could get a good look at the silly Avatar that was holding a napkin in front of her face as she hurried through the restaurant, or at the glistening wetness clearly visible running down her inner thighs.  
The sounds of Asami giggling faded away as she got further from their table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I decided to split what was supposed to be one chapter into two. You'll get the next half next week. Hope you like it.


	5. I have to admit what?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night continues with Korra and Asami. Asami teaches Korra something she was having trouble admitting.

Korra pushed her way into the bathroom and quickly moved to the counter to wash her face, looking up she caught her reflection in the mirror and was surprised to see the face looking back at her was smiling, with bright eyes and flushed cheeks, messy hair and lips that looked a little more puffy then usual.  
Korra pouted at her reflection, at least it was having a fun night.  
Realizing that she was probably going crazy, Korra shook her head to clear her wild thoughts away and quickly looked around to see if anyone else was there…..nope, all clear.  
She ducked into a nearby stall and closed the door, making sure it was latched shut before she paused and took a deep breath, looking at the small box in her hand.  
With trembling hands she opened the box, not sure what to expect, and cocked an eyebrow when she saw a pair of what looked like smooth metal balls with a single string attaching them to each other. She pulled the balls out of the box and they clacked together loudly, they were solid, sturdy things, each the size of a golf ball with only a few inches of slack in the string connecting them.

She was supposed to put these things inside her? What would that accomplish? Korra wasn't sure, and she thought about refusing, but was also sure that Asami would no doubt find some way of checking that Korra had obeyed her orders…..  
Sigh~...

Korra placed the balls back in the box and then reached down and lifted the hem of her dress, the whole 2 inches required to bare her soaked panties Korra thought, was she really going to take her panties off?! She had already flashed them like a dozen times tonight! If she removed them then it wouldn't be silken cloth that she was showing off to anyone looking but drooling perverted avatar flesh that they would get an eyeful of instead!  
And apparently she was more than okay with that, she thought as she watched a new string of juices run down her thigh. When did she become such a perverted slut?

Korra hooked her finger in her panty line and slid the wet cloth down her toned legs until they caught on her ankles, she slid them off and held them in front of her face, the thin cloth was soaked through and warm to the touch, proof of how aroused Korra was, right in front of her causing Korra to blush. She then smoothed out her dress and was more aware than ever about just how little cloth there now was between her pussy and everyone's eyes, just one wrong twist, or bend, or if she spread her legs just a little too far and……  
Korra once again tried to clear her mind and focus on something else.  
She took a moment to wipe off her thighs and legs of all the dripping wetness before she turned back to the metal balls and held them up again. She eyed them suspiciously but ultimately decided that Asami must know what she was doing, so she reached between her legs and started to slide the balls into a wet, waiting hole.

The first ball slid in easily, followed closely by the second, they weren't exactly small, but Korra was more than a little lubed up so there was no difficulty pushing them in. The added pressure and weight felt….odd, not uncomfortable, quite the opposite, but also not the burning pleasure she was expecting from one of Asami’s ideas.  
If this was it she could probably handle it, she thought as she took a step towards the exit.  
And had to bite back a moan as sparkles appeared behind her eyes and her vision swam at the intense pleasure that assailed her.

“A-Ahh…………..ahhhh~..........w-wha~......m-moved?.”

The balls moved inside her the second she took a step, her own muscles shifting the balls around inside her, sliding them against her inner folds and pushing up against her deepest depths. She took another step to steady herself and they moved again. One of the balls moved towards her entrance and felt like it was going to slide out, she clenched down to try and keep it in...

ooohhhhhfuck~........Oh no……

...and was assailed with more pleasure as she felt herself constrict against the unyielding metal inside her. She looked down at herself and noticed that the thighs she had just wiped dry already had a string of wetness trailing down towards her knees, she reached to wipe it clean….only for that movement to also shift the balls inside of her.

Oooohh~ …..Asami you sadistic bitch~!

Korra wanted to take them out, wanted to throw these things right in the trash, wanted to put her panties on and tell Asami no, wanted to go out there and take a stand, wanted to go out there and bend Asami over that table and take her right then and there….  
Wanted to walk out there with no panties on while each step felt like fingers were pushing against her most deep and sensitive spots.  
She looked over at her reflection again and could only stare at the woman she saw. Miles of caramel skin on display, a too small too tight dress that covered barely anything, glistening thighs that shone with wetness, and judging from the clear imprint of hardened nipples, even what the dress did cover, it did not cover well,  
And none of it compared to the face that shone with arousal and joy, a mouth shaped into a sloppy grin, eyes shining with hunger and need, mussed up hair and colored cheeks gave the impression of someone already in the throws of passion and was having the time of her life.

Korra stared at the reflection of herself for a second, stood up straighter, and took a step towards the door, biting her lip to keep from moaning. Then another step, a small gasp of pleasure. Another step, another, and back into the lobby and towards the love of her life that knew what Korra wanted more then she did herself apparently.

Asami looked up, her eyes widening slightly as she took in Korra approaching the table, Korra watched as Asami bit down on one of her lips and looked like she was almost in pain as her eyes roamed Korra’s body, top to bottom. Korra’s legs were shaking by the time she stopped in front of the table, her nipples obviously stiff and her thighs coated in juices, she stopped just before Asami and held out a closed fist towards her.  
Asami couldn't hide the grin as she held out her hand below Korra’s and took the wet panties from her lover.  
Korra stood there for another second as Asami stashed the damp cloth away in her purse, Korra’s eyes burned with need, she wanted to climb on Asami’s lap right there and then, she wanted to fell Asami’s body under hers, and her eyes said all of this plainly as she stood there.  
Asami saw this clearly and let out a shuddering breath to calm her own body before casually pointing at Korra’s seat.

“...Sit.”

Korra let out an almost silent whimper as she did just that, taking special care to not flash her dripping slit to the whole restaurant.  
Korra hoped that sitting would stop the movement of the metal inside of her but instead it just applied a different pressure and caused the balls to shift again. Korra bit her lip to keep from moaning and tried not to move, but it was almost impossible to remain still, her heart hammered in her chest and her body felt like it was on fire, she couldn't sit still and each fidget made the balls inside of her twist and move.   
Worse yet, Asami decided to act as if nothing was the matter, she just went back to casually talking. Making pleasant conversation while Korra sat there and melted into a pool of liquid need. Korra couldn't focus on anything but the shifting and moving metal inside her pussy, she sat there and just writhed in her chair, unaware of anything around her but which way to fidget to get the balls to move in just the right way…...just the right……

“-rra…….Korra!”

Korra snapped back to attention and looked up at Asami, who was looking back at her with a heady blush and a barely repressed smirk. Korra also noticed that there was now food in front of her and that the waiter was standing there, looking at her, with a blush on his cheeks and eyes as wide as saucers.  
Korra also noticed that a string of drool was hanging out of her open mouth and dripping onto her chest.

“W-what?! A-Ahh~ I-Im…..that…...t-thank you?”

Korra watched as Asami almost lost her shit, and desperately tried to keep from laughing at Korra, while the waiter stammered some pleasantries and walked away, almost insultingly fast.

“Oh Korra, you really are hopeless~ I just can't take you anywhere can I~?”

Asami teased as she started to gracefully dig into her food.

“A-and whose fault is tha-HNNNNn~”

Korra started to pout and lean forward, only for the metal inside her to shift and one of the balls to get pushed hard into her inner walls. Her mouth soon fell open again and her eyes flickered as pleasure spiked, she quickly started to do the now familiar technique of taking all the pleasure she was feeling, the pleasure that would push her over the edge if she relaxed for even a second, and put all of that pleasure into a little ball in her core and squeezed down tight, squeezed hard even as the pleasure pulsed and her body craved reales but she had been taught how to handle this, how to hold it all in until she was allowed to let it out.

She looked up again at Asami, now with hazy eyes, and saw that Asami too looked to be suppressing her own emotions and pleasure.

“........Finish your food……..We have more plans after this.”

Korra obeyed, or as much as she could, eating not being her first priority at the moment and her mind being completely occupied in trying to keep herself from squirting all over the fancy restaurant.  
The rest of the meal passed in a haze, Asami not talking much, apparently she also just wanted to hurry up and get to whatever it was she had planned next.  
Korra was in a daze as Asami paid for the meal, offered pleasantries, and then pulled Korra back onto the street. Asami pulled Korra in tight and whispered in her ear as they approached Asami’s vehicle.

“Korra~ You want to be a good girl for me tonight~?”

“Y-Yes~ Yes i'll be your good girl~!”

“Are you suuuure~? You'll do everything I tell you too? You'll obey me completely~?”

“Hahh~ Yes! Yes! I'll do anything for you!”

Korra stood there shivering in the warm night air as Asami nibbled on her ear and ran a hand along her thigh. Korra was so horny and needy she would agree to anything, and it was Asami, Asami always seemed to know what was best. Korra had no problems promising to give Asami anything she asked for.

“Very good~ Then lets go~”

And just like that Korra was pulled away, away from the satomobile and down the street. The clacking of the to womens heels down the silent street only accompanied by the soft whimpers of Korra, as each step felt like Asami was pushing and prodding against her inner folds.  
Korra clung desperately to Asami’s arm, using it for support as her own legs felt like jello. She didn't know where Asami was taking her and honestly she didn't care, she only cared that obeying this woman would mean pleasure for herself. So she obeyed, and she followed.

Right into Avatar Korra park.

Asami led Korra though the park, slowly, taking paths here and there and sometimes doubling back, knowing each step tortured Korra. Asami slid her hand down and slid it under Korra’s dress and cupped her firm ass cheek, eliciting a heady groan from Korra. Korra had no idea how long they walked around the park for, she only knew that there didn't seem to be anyone else around this late at night that Asami kept whispering to her.  
Asami kept telling Korra what a good girl she was, kept telling her how pretty and special she was, and not because she was the avatar but because she was Asami’s, kept telling Korra about how good she could feel if she would just relax and listen to Asami, told her how easy everything could be for Korra if she just let Asami do the thinking, about how easy it would be to just be blank and empty.

And all Korra could do was whimper and agree, saying yes, over and over, Yes Asami! Yes! Your right Asami! Yes Asami! Yes!

This went on for what felt like hours before Asami finally led them to the statue of Avatar Korra, where they stopped. Korra was a drooling mess by this point, her pussy juices dripping down her legs until her ankles were wet, her nipples twitching and straining against her dress top, all the while clinging to Asami.

“....Look at her. Avatar Korra~ So strong~ So confident~ So in control~”

Asami looked up at the statue and began talking while her finger began to run little circles around Korra's asshole. Korra gasped and moaned as she looked up at the statue of herself.

“It shows such a strong woman. A woman who knows what and who she is…..  
...It shows a woman that doesn't exist.”

Asami led Korra to the base of the statue, Korra was confused, but obeyed.

“..Sit.”

Asami pointed to the base of the statue and Korra instantly obeyed, lifting herself up and onto the statue base, her back to the statue so she was facing Asami.  
Asami reached up and pulled down the front of Korra’s dress, baring her tits to the world, and then spread her thighs apart until Korra was spread wide and bare, her drooling slit exposed.

“Play with yourself.”

Korra let out a sound of joy as her hands instantly started to pinch and stroke and pleasure herself, one hand twisting her nipples while the other rubbed against her painfully stiff clit.

“See, that woman up there is the Avatar, she is Korra, she is a member of the southern water tribe, she is a daughter, and a friend. Look at her.”

Korra obeyed and looked up at the statue, tall, strong, commanding, herself as the Avatar!

“That woman is also in pain, was in pain, was stressed and hurt and confused, she was not happy…..  
Now look at yourself.”

Korra obeyed and looked down at herself, her bare tits jiggling as she bucked and writhed on the stone platform, her nipple being twisted deliciously between her own fingers, her fingers dancing over her drooling cunt as she finger fucked herself right there in the middle of the park.

“This woman…..is not strong”

Asami said as she ran a hand over Korra’s tight stomach.

“But she is happy, right?”

Korra was out of her mind with pleasure….but she wasn't stupid. She saw where Asami was going with this, she saw what Asami was doing.  
And she couldn't disagree at all.  
Korra looked up at the statue, of herself from years ago, she remembered the uncertainty, the pain, the stress, the pressure.  
She thought of herself now versus the her from back then and she would be a fool to think for a second that the ‘her’ right now wasn't a million times happier.  
That the ‘her’ right now wasn't more fulfilled and spent each day in bliss and happiness.

“Y-Yess~”

“And why is that? What’s different now than it was back then?”

Korra knew the answer to that as well, knew that Asami was the answer, ever since Asami was a major part of Korra’s life, each day was heaven. But it was even more than that, Asami took care of everything, Asami was in charge and that left Korra free to relax and just….be.

“A-AaasamiiiIiIii~ Y-You~ Aahhhnn~”

“That's right, because of me. I cherish you, I love you, I take care of you, I make it so you no longer have to think or worry, you only have to obey and life becomes so easy, so happy, so pleasurable.  
That woman up there is so many things. What are you?”

Korra knew the answer before Asami even asked it, it had been the truth for a while now.

“I-im…….Aahhhnn~ I-Im not the Avatar~ HHrnnnn~~ I-Im not K-Ko-KorraaAAaA~ OoooohoOOOoOOohn~ I-IM not hahhh~ Not water triIiIiIIiibe~ ahhh~ Hahh~”

“No~ You're not. What are you sweetie?”

Asami reached down and dug into Korra’s dripping pussy and graped the string connecting the two metal balls inside her.

“Hahh~! Hahh! Ahhhhhnnn~ I….I am yours!! I'm yours! I belong to you! I belong to Asami~~! Oh please~ Let me be yours~”

Asami let out a shuddering breath she had been holding.

“Yes, you're my property. My precious possession. Now cum for your owner my pet~”

Asami ripped the two metal balls out of Korra in one strong pull.

Korra howled into the night air as she was allowed to orgasm by her new owner, she sprayed herself all over the base of her old statue and screamed as orgasm ripped through her body, all the while Asami stoked her and kissed her all over and whispered about how perfect and beautiful she was.

It was several minutes before Korra’s bucking turned into just weak twitches and spasms. Asami helped Korra up, straightened her dress, and then half carried the exhausted woman back to her vehicle where they drove away into the night, back to their home, both of them feeling more love and affection for the other then ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had some trouble with this chapter. I actually kind of like how it turned out but it could use work. Also it has an abrupt end and I kind of feel like it needed some fluffy car ride back home talk. Something to work on.  
> But not now~  
> Im going to slow down considerably with this story, Ill still work on it but the updates are going to be a lot more spaced out as I work on other stories. I love KorrAsami so much but I find it hard to write for it. Im gonna branch out as I try to figure out more about how to actually write something worth reading, which means this story takes a back seat.  
> I hope to update with a few random one off stories here and there while I work on other things for a while.  
> Im happy for anyone that stuck around this long for my little experiment and hope you can look forward to any more work I come up with.


End file.
